MY DEAR SWEET DEVIL
by sehunnieyeollie943
Summary: Kisah seorang malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk meminta kontrak kematian kepada seorang pemuda mungil cantik bernama byun baekhyun,dapatkah malaikat maut bernama Park chanyeol itu membujuk baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke neraka? /CHANBAEK/ YAOI/


Chapter 1

"i love you,and you must know the people say about us,i know that i love you"

MAIN CAST: park chanyeol,byun baehyun &oh sehun (other cast dicari sendiri kkk~)

Genre: Romance,fantasy,hurt/comfort

Rate: T-M

Lenght:chapter

{s} M-preg

DISCLAIMER:THIS STORY IS A REMAKE OF MY FAVORIT NOVEL WRITTED BY ELCY ANASTASIA,I JUST CHANGED THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER AND THE STORYLINE

CHANBAEK STORY!

SEHUNNIEYEOLLIE943 PRESENT

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

JAUH di suatu tempat, di langit tak terbatas, ada dua kerajaan besar bernama Pyromaniac dan shiners

shiners negeri yang penuh kesederhanaan, Negeri ini terkesan damai dan begitu, negeri ini tetap saja terlihat menyenangkan dan sangat nyaman dihuni. Lingkungannya sangat bersih dan teratur. Bunga bermekaran di sepanjang jalan dan taman di seluruh penjuru negeri. Bangunan kerajaan yang megah dan besar terlihat asri dengan taman yang mengelilinginya. Sikap bersahabat seluruh penghuni kerajaan menambah kehangatan negeri yang dihuni para malaikat elf ini. Sementara pyromaniac adalah negeri yang penuh kemewahan. Bangunan-bangunan megah, yang tidak jarang dihiasi kilauan emas, memenuhi tiap sudut negeri yang dihuni para iblis itu. Namun tidak seperti shiners yang nyaman dan asri, negeri megah pyromaniac malah terkesan kaku dan menakutkan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tembok-tembok kaku dan dominasi warna hitam. Tidak tampak serangkai bunga pun di negeri ini. Malaikat dan iblis adalah dua makhluk yang menghuni dunia langit. Kehidupan di langit sama dengan di bumi. Di sana terdapat pemerintahan yang mengatur negeri, perkantoran, sekolah, dan sebagainya. Dan di sana juga terdapat kendaraan yang sama seperi di bumi. Sosok malaikat dan iblis juga sama seperti sosok manusia penghuni bumi.

Bedanya, sementara manusia bisa memilih apa-apa sendiri—seperti pakaian yang harus dipakainya, sekolah tempatnya belajar,negeri tempatnya tinggal, berteman dengan siapa saja yang diinginkannya—makhluk langit tidak punya kebebasan itu. Meski sosok mereka sama, mereka diharuskan hidup di dua kerajaan yang berbeda, dengan wajah dan penampilan berbeda. Malaikat umumnya berwajah manis dan berpakaian sederhana. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan umumnya berwarna iblis umumnya berwajah tegas dan cantik/tampan. Dalam kesehariannya, malaikat bertugas memengaruhi manusia berbuat baik agar masuk surga, sementara iblis bertugas memengaruhi manusia berbuat kesalahan supaya menjadi penghuni neraka. Begitulah yang terjadi sepanjang masa. Masing-masing makhluk langit itu melakukan tugas menurut bangsanya. Namun tujuh belas tahun lalu terjadi kasus menggemparkan di antara kedua kerajaan langit tersebut. Park kyuhyun , putra mahkota kerajaan iblis, diam-diam menikahi malaikat elf bernama sungmin. Begitu masalah ini terbongkar, kedua kerajaan sibuk memperebutkan status bangsa pasangan itu. Kerajaan malaikat tidak ingin salah seorang kaumnya menjadi setan.

Kerajaan setan apalagi. Terlebih karena kyuhyun putra mahkota tunggal. Karena keributan terus berlanjut, akhirnya Sang Bijak, lee sooman penguasa tunggal seluruh alam, turun tangan. Dia meminta kyuhyun dan sungmin memilih sendiri. Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu memilih, memutuskan dia akan pindah ke kerajaan shiners dan menjadi malaikat. Park youngmin, sang raja kegelapan, tentu sangat tidak setuju begitu saja untuk kehilangan pewaris kerajaannya. Dia menyetujui kepergian kyuhyun dengan perjanjian yang disepakati bersama. Bunyi perjanjian itu: jika kyuhyun mempunyai anak laki-laki, anak tersebut harus diserahkan kepada kerajaan iblis. dua tahun setelah menihkah, kyuhyun dikaruniai putra yang dinamakan park chanyeol, sejak kecil ditasbihkan menjadi bangsa iblis dan diangkat menjadi putra mahkota tunggal kerajaan pun dididik kakeknya secara keras untuk menjadi iblis sejati dan raja kegelapan seperti dirinya.

Lima belas tahun pun berlalu. Kini chanyeol sudah remaja. Dia memiliki ketampanan kaum setan. Tubuhnya jangkung dan tegap, berwajah dingin dan datar,rambut lurus yang ditata hingga menutupi sebagian wajah, dan tatapannya tajam. Dia juga suka membuat kekacauan, sifat dasar penghuni kerajaan iblis. Raja youngmin sangat senang dengan calon pengganti dirinya ini. Namun belakangan, berembus isu di kerajaan iblis yang mengatakan chanyeol memiliki hati malaikat. Konon dua penjaga kerajaan setan pernah melihat sehun menolong manusia. Atas isu ini kemudian Ketua Dewan kerajaan pyromaniac memanggil chanyeol untuk menemuinya.

'"Kau telah melakukan perbuatan baik yang melanggar hukum kerajaan iblis, tapi karena kau adalan calon pewaris tunggal kerajaan, kau akan diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak memiliki hati malaikat. Kau akan menghadapi sebuah ujian, dan jika gagal, kau akan diusir dari kerajaan iblis," kata Ketua Dewan dengan senyum sinis, belum apa-apa sudah yakin chanyeol akan gagal. "Hahaha, itu tidak akan terjadi!" chanyeol tertawa, balas meremehkan dengan matanya yang nyalang menusuk ke arah ketua dewan "Sang Biijak sudah menyetujui rencana ini," kata Ketua Dewan, menghentikan tawa terdiam, Sang Bijak adalah penguasa tunggal semesta. Jika Sang Bijak sedah menyetujui hal ini, artinya Kakek juga setuju. tidak ada yang pernah membantah Sang Bijak. chanyeol tak bisa berkutik. "Ini soal ujianmu," kata Ketua Dewan. Tangannya terangkat dan melakukan gerakan menjatuhkan sesuatu. Mendadak entah dari mana, jatuhlah buku yang sangat tebal ke tangan chanyeol. Saking tebalnya, chanyeol nyaris terjungkal saat menangkapnya. "Baca soalnya, dan cepat kerjakan." chanyeol berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh, sambil terbengong-bengong melihat buku yang tebalnya lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter ini. "Sekarang?" tanya chanyeol ragu. Dia sangat benci kerja keras,toh,menurutnya ia adalah penguasa tunggal kerajaan pyromaniac ini,ia seharusnya diperlakukan layaknya pangeran.. Dan sekarang dia harus ikut ujian? Ada berapa soal di buku setebal ini?hell...chanyeol menggerutu sendiri.

"Ada batas waktu mengerjakan soal di dalam buku ini, baca saja aturannya. Lebih cepat kauselesaikan, tentu lebih baik."

"Setebal ini isinya soal semua?"

"Itu ujianmu."

"Sebanyak ini?" Ketua Dewan mengangguk. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia mengetukkan palu.

"Sidang ditutup!" serunya nyaring. Seketika para anggota dewan lain bergegas merapikan tas kerja mereka dan meninggalkan ruang sidang. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada buku yang sedang lebih tepatnya "dipangkunya". Semua anggota dewan telah meninggalkan ruang sidang Padahal dia ingin minta pengurangan jumlah soal hanya bisa menarik napas kesal. Masih tak percaya dirinya harus ikut ujian segala, apalagi dengan soal sebanyak ini. Semua cuma gara-gara isu! Gerutu chanyeol dalam hati. Padahal ia sangat yakin dirinya pangeran kegelapan dan iblis sejati. tidak mungkin kan, dia mau melepaskan posisinya sebagai calon raja kegelapan? Holy shit!Yang benar saja! Jadi raja kegelapan itu kan berartii punya istana mewah, kerjanya cuma bermalas-malasan, punya semua kekuasaan jahat, dan ditakuti. Chanyeol akan benar benar tak rela kalau kalau hanya gara-gara gosip yang tidak terbukti itu dia sampai kehilangan semua itu.

Dengan hati yang masih panas chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruang sidang dewan kerajaan. Di luar, dia langsung mengomel panjang lebar sama dengan luas, dan temannya kim jongin atau kai adalah korban tak berdosa yang terkena dampak kemarahan chanyeol.

"hey bung,kau kenapa?"tanya jongin mencoba agar tak canggung karena sebenarnya ia takut kalau kalau chanyeol tak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya dan langsung membakar dirinya,hell jongin tak mau itu terjadi.

"diam dan kerjakan ini untukku"geram chanyeol dingin sambil meleparkan buku tebal tadi pada kai. kai yang spontan menyambut buku itu, langsung terjungkal saking beratnya. Sementara chanyeol terus saja berjalan ke mobil."iblis iblis di dewan itu sangat payah " chanyeol masih terus menggerutu dengan tangannya yang daritadi sudah terkepal sempurna.. Dia membuka pintu mobil kai dan duduk di bangku sebelah setir. Tanpa bicara, kai membuka pintu mobil dan melemparkan buku tebal itu ke pangkuan chanyeol, lalu menyalakan dan chanyeol bukan sahabat sejati, tapi mereka berteman dari kecil. Sampai sekarang pun mereka tetap berteman meski jarang akur.

.

.

.

.

"apa?kau bercanda?mengusirmu dari kerajaan ini?siapa yang akan percaya hal itu?"dengus jongin heboh saat chanyeol mengulang kembali ancaman yang keluar dari mulut ketua dewan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

chanyeol hanya menatap datar reaksi berlebihan jongin,astaga temannya benar benar kembali menatap buku yang sangat tebal itu,dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah mebuka lembaran pertama pada buku sempat terkejut melihat isi buku tersebut

"Di belakang lembar ini tercantum catatan hidup seseorang"kata chanyeol sambil membalik lembar pertama buku tebal tentang manusia.

"Tugas anda adalah... minta manusia itu menyerahkan nyawanya dan jerumuskan dia ke dalam neraka. Caranya terlampir di belakang. Waktu anda tiga puluh hari. Kontrak kematian terlampir di halaman terakhir. Selamat ujian..." chanyeol membacakan soal tersebut

"Segampang ini?!" tanyanya takjub. Mengganggu manusia adalah masalah gampang bagi kaum iblis, karena tugas mereka memang itu. agak berbeda dalam soal ini mungkin cuma masalah kontrak kematian.

"Ada dua cara untuk membuat manusia menandatangani kontrak ini. Pertama, bujuk dia dengan mengabulkan permintaannya, dan kedua, paksa dia dengan kekerasan supaya mau tanda tangan," kata chanyeol sambil membalik halaman dua di buku ini.

"Jadi buku setebal ini soalnya hanya itu?! Gumam chanyeol meremehkan.

"Siapa manusia itu?" tanya kai dengan suara datar. Dia tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan kegembiraan membalik lembar buku itu lagi. Tampak foto seorang namja manis. Mata chanyeol langsung menajam kai melirik sekilas,

"Cowok? Kok Dewan Kerajaan mencari sasaran semudah itu?" gerutunya. chanyeol diam saja. Cowok itu mengingatkannya pada...pada siapa ya?

"Berapa umurnya?"

chanyeol mencari keterangan usia di buku itu.

"Lima belas," katanya pelan. Dalam hati dia malah pengin protes kenapa baru lima belas tahun sudah harus mati?

Chanyeol sedang bergulat dengan ikirannya sendiri,hmm...lima belas tahun. Di kalangan setan, menjahili remaja lebih mudah, karena umumnya pikiran mereka masih gampang dipengaruhi.

"tumben ketua dewan memberikan ujian yang mudah sekali?"gumam kai

Sementara chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Sekarang gantian dia yang jadi pendiam.

"Hei?chan?" kai mulai sadar perubahan sikap temannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tak sanggup melaksanakan ujian itu ya?" goda kai

. " kau tak ingin kubakar" tegas chanyeol tajam. Namun ketika melihat buku ujian itu lagi, wajahnya malah murung. Sementara kai mendadak membekap mulutnya sendiri,takut.

.

.

.

.

04.57.

Pemuda mungil dan manis byun baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya tiga menit sebelum weker di kamarnya berbunyi.

baekhyun, begitu namja cantik ini biasa disapa. memang sengaja bangun pagi. Sebisa mungkin lebih pagi dibandingkan biasanya. Dia bangun pagi, mandi, dan menyiapkan keperluan sekolah secepatnya. Setelah itu, dia mengendap-endap menuju garasi. Ada motor 250 cc di sana, yang langsung di dorong baekhyun perlahan keluar garasi.

"baekhyun, bangun!" terdengar teriakan ibu baekhyun ,byun sunny dari dalam rumah. Pasti sunny mengira baekhyun belum bangun, karena belum juga muncul di ruang makan. Jam segini biasanya sunny sedang membuat sarapan dan baekhyun kadang membantunya.

"baek, kau sudah bangun, belum? Nanti terlambat," kata sunny lagi. Baekhyun tak menyahut sama sekali. Dia malah semakin cepat mendorong motornya keluar gerbang.

"baekhyun?!" teriak sunny yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah sunny tampak penuh amarah. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihatnya,ia malah menyalakan mesin motornya.

"baekhyun, jangan bawa motor itu! Berapa kali Mama bilang, nanti kamu bisa celaka! baekhyun! baekhyun...!"baekhyun tidak mendengar lagi ucapan ibunya. Ia menginjak pedal motor dan memutar gas di setang kanannya. Dengan cepat ia melaju meninggalkan

rumahnya. Asal kalian tau pemuda berwajah malaikat ini sangatlah nekat,Sudah lima bulan terakhir ini baekhyun berusaha berangkat sekolah naik motor sport berwarna dominan hijau ini. Aslinya motor itu punya pamannya, dan karena pamannya nya sedang disuruh untuk belajar di luar negeri oleh kantornya, motornya dititip di rumah baekhyun. Maksudnya supaya dapat dipakai oleh baekboom, kakak laki-laki baekhyun, untuk kuliah. Tapi karena baekboom tinggal di apartemen dan tidak berminat untuk membawa motor itu, baekhyun-lah yang membawanya. Bahkan akhirnya motor itu jadi milik baekhyun, karena dia minta kepada pamannya dan dikasih. Baekhyun memang senang sekali dengan motor yang kecepatannya bisa dengan mudah dipacu di atas seratus kilometer per jam itu. Berada di atas motor sekencang itu membuatnya merasa "dekat" dengan seseorang. tidak pernah mengenal appanya Orangtuanya bercerai, dan appanya pergi dari rumah saat baekhyun masih berusia tiga tahun. Apa sebabnya, baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang pasti sampai usia lima belas tahun saat ini, baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu appanya lagi. Satu-satunya yang baekhyun ingat soal appanya adalah punggung appa saat meninggalkan rumah terakhir kalinya. Punggung yang terkesan lebar dan kokoh. Setelah appanya pergi, semua tentang appanya seolah jadi

hal terlarang di rumah. sunny menyingkirkan semua, barang, maupun foto yang berhubungan dengan appanya. Sunny juga sepertinya marah kalau baekhyun bertanya soal appanya. Yang baekhyun tahu, sampai saat ini appanya masih hidup. Tapi berada di mana atau bagaimana keadaannya, baekhyun tidak tahu. Baekhyun juga malas sering-sering bertanya soal appanya, karena itu Cuma akan membuat sunny marah. Jadi semua soal appanya dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Untung baekhyun masih sempat menyelamatkan foto appa yang dia temukan di rumah neneknya. Di foto itu appanya tampak duduk di atas motor balap. Makanya baekhyun senang sekali dengan motor sport pemberian pamannya. Dia tidak sekadar memakai motor itu menjadi alat transportasinya ke mana-mana, tapi juga suka main kebut-kebutan di jalanan, di arena balapan ilegal. Yang semakin membuat kemarahan sunny menjadi-jadi

. "eomma tidak pernah ingin melihatmu seperti ini baekhyun-ah,ini semua demi keselamatanmu,"suara sunny makin meninggi,ia sedang memarahi baekhyun perihal kebut-kebutan yang selalu di lakukan oleh baekhyun,biasanya baekhyun hanya akan diam saja atau tidak mengorek orek daun telinganya malas.

.

.

.

.

Motor baekhyun melaju menuju Seoul senior high school. Sudah satu semester dia menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Tapi boleh dibilang, baekhyun tidak menyukai sekolahnya. Anak-anak di sekolah ini sepertinya menganggap baekhyun anak aneh dan takut padanya. Tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena dia pendiam, jarang tersenyum, dan sering muncul di sekolah dengan tangan dan kaki penuh plester perban. Alhasil, selama bersekolah dia hanya punya dua teman: D.O dan CHEN. Dua-duanya juga orang aneh, mungkin malah lebih aneh dibanding baekhyun.

Motor yang dikendarai baekhyun mulai mendekati pagar sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada motor lain yang melintas kencang mendahuluinya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat motor itu. Motor biru bertipe sama dengan motor baekhyun itu milik sehun. Namja itu juga masih kelas satu, seangkatan dengan baekhyun. Bedanya, sehun kelas 1-1, sementara baekhyun kelas 1-7. Bedanya lagi, cowok itu populer di sekolah. Semua anak di sekolahnya terutama banyak yeoja yang kenal dengan sehun. Secara fisik, semua kompak bilang sehun tampan. Sehun itu tinggi, tampan, jago basket, dan senyumnya menawan.

Baekhyun tiba di parkiran motor. Begitu melepas

helmnya, dia tidak sengaja menoleh ke samping. Tampak sehun menatapnya datar. Baekhyun langsung buang muka dan pergi secepatnya dari parkiran. Dia benci pada cowok yang menatapnya seperti itu. Bagi baekhyun, dijauhi anak-anak lebih baik daripada ditatap sengan tatapan permusuhan seperti yang dilakukan sehun barusan. Baekhyun tidak begitu paham kenapa sehun bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Mungkin karena baekhyun pernah menang dari sehun waktu balap motor dulu. Bukan balapan sungguhan sih. Hanya keisengan anak-anak sekolah mereka suatu sore sehabis latihan basket, yang memanas manasi baekhyun dan sehun untuk menguji kecepatan motor mereka. Saat itu motor baekhyun yang menang, dan sehun"ditertawakan" oleh chen.

"Wah, kau kalah dari baekhyun" kata chen saat itu. Baekhyun yakin chen tidak bermaksud mengejek. Satu hal menurut baekhyun yang membuat chen sulit bergaul ialah gaya bicaranya. Chen pada dasarnya pendiam, tapi sekali ia bicara pasti terkesan seperti menyindir. Soalnya pemilihan kata chen terlalu jujur, diucapkan tanpa melihat situasi. Sehingga banyak anak yang salah paham dan tersinggung. Termasuk sehun. Sejak kasus balapan itu, sehun yang sebelumnya juga bukan teman mereka (karena memang mereka tidak pernah kenal) kerap membully chen, D.O, dan juga baekhyun.

Tiap berpapasan kedua namja itu tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menyapa duluan, takut dikacangi. Jadi yang baekhyun lakukan tiap ketemu sehun itu adalah menghindar.

"Bruuk!"

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang, eh, bukan satu, tapi tiga orang sekaligus! Taeyeon,tiffany, dan seohyun. Cewek-cewek paling "wah" di sekolahnya. karena mereka yang paling populer, selalu mengikuti trend kecantikan terkini dan memakai barang-barang mahal mulai dari tas, sepatu, jam tangan, gelang, pokonya semua yang sedang trend. Kebetulan juga sih ketiga cewek itu cantik. Tiffany bahkan pernah jadi finalis model majalan remaja. Taeyeon dan seohyun juga pernah mengikuti sesi foto untuk lembar model majalah. Cuma sekali sih, tapi karena di sekolah ini Cuma mereka bertiga yang pernah difoto untuk majalah, cewek-cewek itu sudah berlagak layaknya selebritis.

"hei,si pendek ini lagi."geram seohyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kalau jalan jangan melamaun,dasar orang aneh" hardik taeyeon sinis sambil merapikan tata rambutnya yang bahkan tidak kusut sama sekali. Baekhyun diam saja. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk meninju ketiga yeoja cerewet yang ada di depannya ini, tapi karena ke tiga tiganya kompak melotot, baekhyun lebih memilih kabur tanpa bicara apa pun.

gerutuan tiffany masih terdengar oleh baekhyun

"cara berpakaiannya aneh seperti itu, dia pasti tidak pernah membaca majalah remaja," tuduh tiffany menyahuti.

"Berarti dia tidak tahu kita pernah masuk majalah? Come on, ketinggalan zaman banget nggak sih?" gerutu taeyeon lebih prihatin. Baekhyun yang mendengar semua itu sama sekali tak peduli, dia terus saja berjalan.

"sehunnie annyeog. Aaa...sehun oppa makin tampan saja," kata seohyun yang terlihat merangkul lengan sehun,yang mau tidak mau membuat langkah baekhyun terhenti dan membuatnya menoleh. Tampak sehun dicegat tiga cewek centil itu. Dan dari pandangan baekhyun, sehun tampak tak terganggu dan malah ngobrol dan tertawa bareng cewek-cewek itu. Sangat akrab. Sepertinya sehun juga gembira bertemu mereka. Ya iya lah, mereka kan cantik-cantik. Semua cowok pasti suka sama mereka, keluh baekhyun dalam hati. Seandainya aku jadi salah satu anggota geng mereka, mungkin sehun... Baekhyun tidak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Belakangan ini ada yang salah dengan baekhyun,bagaimana tidak, namja yang selalu membuat baekhyun menjauh itu tiba-tiba selalu ada di pikirannya. Entah kenapa, baekhyun ingat wajah tersenyum sehun ,padahal senyum itu dilihatnya dari jauh dan bukan untuknya (seperti saat ini sehun tersenyum

dan tertawa dengan tiga cewek cantik itu, tapi baekhyun malah mengkhayalkan seolah sehun tersenyum padanya). Senyum sehun, sosok sehun yang berlari di lapangan basket, wajah sehun saat melepas helm, dan sebagainya memenuhi memori otak baekhyun. Semua kebencian yang baekhyun ingat tentang sehun sekarang berganti dengan semua hal manis. Sialnya, semua hal manis seperti senyum, wajah tampan, dan sosok keren sehun itu tidak pernah ada untuk baekhyun... Baekhyun pun hanya menunduk pasrah dan melanjutkan melangkah ke kelas 1-7, kelasnya

. "Hai, baekhyun,wajahmu seperti tidak pernah tidur selama setahun" kata chen terkesan menyindir , menyapa baekhyun. Baekhyun diam saja, dan terus berjalan ke bangkunya. Entah mana yang lebih buruk: mimpi buruk atau pikiran yang indah-indah tentang orang yang justru benci dengannya,keluhnya dalam hati. Tentu saja yang baekhyun maksud itu sehun. Lonceng tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Pertanda jam-jam membosankan bagi seorang baekhyun dimulai. Baekhyun tidak pernah suka pelajaran sekolah. Nilai

rapornya selalu jelek. Dari dulu guru-guru selalu menganggapnya anak bermasalah, menatapnya curiga, dan tidak pernah memedulikannya. Untuk para guru, penampilan, sikap, dan latar belakang keluarganya sudah cukup untuk dicap sebagai anak bermasalah.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pulang sekolah, sunny sudah menunggu baekhyun di depan pintu. Sejenak baekhyun heran. Ada apa sampai eommanya sudah ada di rumah jam segini? Seharusnya sunny masih di memang bekerja sebagai arsitek di salah satu perusahaan properti milik swasta dan biasanya sangat sibuk . Ah, paling-paling eomma pulang khusus untuk memarahiku lagi , gumam baekhyun dalam hati. Dan tuduhan baekhyun itu langsung terbukti begitu motornya berhenti.

Baekhun diam saja,seperti biasanya.

"oh,ayolah eomma,aku sama sekali tidak ngebut"bantah baekhyun

."Kata siapa? Semua tetangga di sini berkata kalau kau sering ngebut baekhyun-ah" timpal sunny

"Ah, tak bbisakah kau percaya sedikit denganku eomma," kata baekhyun , pura-pura tidak merasakan tuduhan itu. Dia melenggang masuk ke kamar dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus dan kembali memakai jaketnya.

"baekhyun-ah eodiga?" kata sunny yang mengikuti baekhyun ke kamar.

"Belajar kelompok di tempat teman," baekhyun mengarang alasan.

"belajar kelompok?! Cihh...eomma sudah hafal kelakuan mu itu baekhyun-ah,jangan membuat eomma tertawa dengan alasan konyolmu itu"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ibunya,ia kembali melenggang ke luar kamarnya dan bergegas ke garasi dan mengedarai motornya.

Hubungan baekhyun dan ibunya memang agak tidak begitu bagus. Semua hal sepertinya selalu jadi bahan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Makanya, kadang lebih baik kalo tidak bertemu saja sekalian. Biasanya waktu sunny pulang kerja malam, baekhyun sudah mengurung diri di kamar. Dan jika pagi tiba, baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berangkat sekolah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti juga kenapa dirinya dan Mama tidak pernah akur. Mungkin karena ada sisi pribadi baekhyun yang marah pada sunny karena telah membuatnya hidup tanpa ayah. Dengan baekboom,hyungnya baekhyun juga tidak dekat. Kakaknya yang pintar itu terlalu sibuk dengan buku dan komputernya. Sejak kuliah, baekboom memilih hidup sendiri di dekat kampusnya dan sangat jarang pulang. Makin lengkaplah alasan baekhyun untuk tidak betah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melajukan motornya,Jalanan ini merupakan tempat balapan favoritnya. Di jalan inilah balapan ilegal sering dilakukan. Hampir tiap hari, ada saja anak-anak yang mencoba mengadu kecepatan motornya. Paling sering malam, meskipun siangnya jalanan lurus sejauh lima ratus meter yang terletak di pinggir kota

Seoul itu agak sepi. Tetapi memang lebih seru balapan malam. Baekhyun suka ke sini karena bengkel EXO tempat dia memodifikasi motor terletak di jalan ini. Tapi siang ini baekhyun hanya duduk di kafe yang terletak persis di samping bengkel. Kebetulan belum makan siang, bekhyun pun memesan makanan dan melahapnya sendirian. Siang-siang begini, Kafe exo yang masih satu pemilik dengan yang punya bengkel memang temannya baru ramai ke sini kalau sudah sore. Saat ini yang ada di kafe hanya baekhyun,taehyung,dan dua temannya yang baekhyun sendiri tak kenal, serta seorang yeoja yang masih memakai seragam yeoja itu berkali-kali melihat jam dan HP-nya. yeoja berambut panjang terurai itu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"oppa kau lama sekali" gerutu yeoja itu yang sempat terdengar baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak memerdulikan yeoja itu, dan kembali menikmati jjangmyun nya. Tiba-tiba terdengar deru motor yang tak lama kemudian berhenti di depan kafe.

"Hah... akhirnya," kata yeoja itu sambil bergegas keluar. Baekhyun tidak sengaja menoleh keluar. Karena kafe ini sekelilingnya kaca, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa

yang terjadi di luar. Motor di depan kafe itu mirip motor baekhyun, hanya berbeda warna saja. Hei, itu kan motor... Baekhyun tidak sempat meneruskan tebakannya, karena pengendara motor itu keburu membuka helm, dan ya, dia memang sehun. Yeoja cantik yang masih berseragam itu segera mendekati sehun dan mengangsurkan gelas plastik berisi jus yang dipegangnya ke sehun. Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang tampak di mata baekhyun, dua orang itu terlihat akrab. Tangan yeoja itu dengan santai bersandar di bahu sehun, dan tanpa canggung mengelap tetesan air yang jatuh di dagu sehun dengan tangannya. Yeoja itu pacar sehun...? tanya baekhyun tidak percaya dalam hati. Sejenak baekhyun memperhatikan yeoja berambut panjang cokelat yang garis wajahnya cantik itu. Selain cantik, selalu ada tawa menghiasi wajah yeoja itu, sehingga mengesankan dia orang yang menyenangkan. Tidak heran sehun suka padanya. Dibanding taetiseo (taeyeon tiffany seohyun) yeoja ini pasti lebih menarik untuk sehun. Taetiseo memang cantik,namun mereka angkuh, sementara yeoja di depan sehun ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dibanding baekhyun...

Hanya dalam mimpi. Begitu pun peluang baekhyun menyaingi yeoja tersebut . Sehun kembali memakai helmnya dan yeoja cantik itu duduk di belakangnya. Dua orang yang menyita perhatian baekhyun ini pun pergi dari depan kafe. Baekhyun menarik napas, ada perasaan yang tidak menentu di hatinya sekarang. Selama ini dia tidak tahu sehun sudah punya pacar. Di sekolah baekhyun selalu melihat sehun jalan sendirian. Tapi mungkin saja kan, dia punya pacar yang tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Hei, dia punya pacar atau tidak, apa urusannya denganku! Tegur baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Stop, aku tidak boleh memikirkan sehun lagi. Mau senyumnya bagus kek, mau tampangnya cakep kek, mau keren kek, mau jago basket atau apa pun juga, aku tidak akan peduli lagi! Sadarlah byun baekhyun!kau itu lelaki sejati!Teriak baekhyun dalam hati. Teriaknya sih dalam hati, tapi sendok yang sama sekali tak berdosa jadi korban dilempar baekhyun dengan kasar ke piringnya. Prang! Untung piringnya tidak pecah. Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan begitu saja makanannya yang belum habis. Selera makannya seketika hilang. Baekhyun pun terlihat jauh lebih kesal daripada saat dimarahi sunny tadi. Perasaannya menjadi marah dan tak menentu. Dia keluar dari kafe itu dan duduk di motornya.

Baekhyun tahu tidak ada gunanya kesal dan marah. Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya baekhyun. Tapi saat ini otak baekhyun tidak bisa kompromi dengan hatinya yang sakit melihat cewek lain bersandar ke sehun.

"Hai, baek!" tegur taehyung, namja yang tadi juga makan di Kafe exo. Namja itu itu merupakan teman baekhyun yang juga sering mengikuti lomba balapan di baekhyun juga mengenalnya.

"baek, perkenalkan ini temanku,jimin dan namjoon" kata taehyung lagi sambil menunjuk dua namja yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kafe tersebut. . Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia mengamati teman taehyung itu satu per satu.

"jimin tidak percaya waktu kubiang bahwa kau bisa balap baek"kekeh taehyung

" Katanya mana ada cewek yang bisa bawa motor sambil ngebut maka dari itu ia menantangmu untuk balapan."goda taehyung sekali lagi,dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun bertambah emosi wajahnya kini merah padam mati matian untuk menahan apaan itu?cewek?dia menganggapku cewek?asal dia tahu saja sudah berapa pebalap andalan disini yang sudah baekhyun kalahkan,dan satu lagi,baekhyun itu pria sejati!

"Oh, ya?" komentar baekhyun sinis.

"bagaimana baek?kau menerima tantangan mereka?" kata taehyung lagi

"Kapan?" baekhyun malah langsung menjawab tantangan jimin dan namjoon itu.

"Nanti malam," kata taehyung

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jalanan yang siang ini sepertinya lebih sepi daripada biasanya.

"aku ingin melawan mereka sekarang" tantang baekhyun.

"Sekarang?" taehyung tampak kaget.

"ya" baekhyun malah semakin ingin secepatnya memacu motornya. Rasa kesal

membuatnya ingin secepatnya mencari pelampiasan. Namja bernama lengkap kim taehyung itu tampak terdiam sesaat, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"baiklah aku akan menyuruh mereka mengambil motor terlebih dahulu" kata taehyung sambil berjalan ke dalam bengkel.

baekhyun mendorong motornya ke pinggir jalan, mengikuti taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana untuk menempati tempat menjelaskan lintasan yang harus dilalui baekhyun dan jimin. Baekhyun melihat kearah taehyung, kemudian baekhyun mengangguk, pertanda dia memahami aturannya. Baekhyun memakai helmnya, begitu juga dengan jimin. Taehyung berdiri di antara motor baekhyun dan jimin. Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangan untuk aba-aba start.

"hana!dul!set!

" baekhyun langsung memacu kencang motornya. Dalam sekejap petunjuk kecepatan di depannya melesat naik. Motornya melaju kencang. Baekhyun melihat ke spion kanan, melihat jimin berada di belakangnya. Seulas senyum sinis terukir di wajah baekhyun, dia akan memenangi pertandingan ini. Namun tidak lama

kemudian, dalam hitungan detik,jimin menjejeri motor baekhyun, dan berhasil melewatinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa diam melihat semua itu. Dia pun makin menambah kecepatan motornya.

"sialan!aku harus menag!" teriak baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terus menambah kecepatan motornya. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan angin kencang yang terasa menusuk tubuhnya. Dia harus bisa mendahului jimin. Kalau dia menang, rasa sakit hatinya melihat sehun tadi mungkin akan sedikit terbayar. Usaha baekhyun untuk menang sepertinya tidak sia-sia; dia berhasil melewati jimin . Senyum kemenangan mulai muncul di wajah baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba... entah mengapa, motornya sulit dikendalikan. Motornya sempat oleng ketika ia dengan panik berusaha menginjak rem. Tapi... tapi... remnya macet! Motornya meluncur tak terkendali. Di tengah kepanikannya, baekhyun membanting setir. Motornya oleng hebat, dan dia refleks melepas pegangannya di setang supaya tidak terseret motornya lebih jauh. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya terempas keras di aspal. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.


End file.
